Post-Story: Bombay
by Uncontrol
Summary: During his first night in the Koneko, Bombay comes to some interesting conclusions. First in the Bombay series... by Eternal SailorM


Uncontrol: 3-3-2002 Post-Story   
Eternal SailorM (Angel-chan, Omi) 

Omi yawned, finding it finally starting to nod off. It seemed like it had been such a long day, without the rush and work of the Koneko to hasten it a bit; after all, what had he spent most of the day doing but watching Schuldig-san sleep? 

Or maybe it was because this had been one of the more "complete" days of his life that he could recall, no more than four or five black-outs. Maybe Schuldig-san was right, and he'd been in need of some time away from the Koneko... 

_/Will you hurry up and go to sleep!/_

His eyes flew open in alarm as he tried to place the voice. The cubbyhole of a bedroom he'd been given was empty and dark. For all his talk of being a telepath, he didn't think Schuldig-san was going to talk inside his head in his own voice. 

"Saa...," he whispered aloud to himself, "I'm more tired than I thought, arguing with myself like this. No more late-night checkers games with Joey-kun for me." He let his body relax and his eyes slip shut, and very soon Tsukiyono Omi was asleep. 

No more than ten seconds later, his eyes opened again, a harder, colder look in them than before. Mentally, he did a quick check on himself: no wounds, barely more than a surface read by Mastermind, not even a scratch from Berserker. And he was letting that make him complacent. He could feel the lack of mental shields around his mind almost as vividly as if it were his body that lay bare before that damned German. 

He drew his self-taught shields back up around his mind then settled against the pillows to consider his options, few that they were. Escape didn't seem very likely: Crawford had even been shrewd enough to keep him from contacting Kritiker or even just Manx-sama via e-mail. Rescue didn't seem that likely either: Weiss didn't have the first clue where he was, other than that he was with Schwarz. 

Damn it! He'd had Siberian on the phone and hadn't been able to - hadn't dared - come forth with any information - no matter how filtered - with Mastermind and Oracle present in the room. 

And then there was the matter of the kid - what was his name? - Joey? Yeah, that was it, Joey. Could he really, in good conscience, leave the brat here, with what he remembered of Mamoru? 

Of course, he wasn't the only one now who remembered Mamoru, now was he? he thought to himself, quietly chuckling aloud. That was one of Persia-sama's biggest mistakes right there: not the part where he rescued him really, but when he gave him his new name. 

Just one more major problem left to sort through, one he'd been putting off for quite a while: Naoe Nagi. Quite unbeknownst to him, he had developed something of a crush on the quiet boy, and now if he tried to kill him, he held no doubt that he'd be fought tooth and nail, just like he had when he'd first realized where Prodigy was taking him, which in turn resulted in the loss and/or destruction of most of his weapons. Damn that kid; why did he have to keep falling for the ones he could and should have nothing to do with?! First his half-sister Ouka and now a member of Schwarz! It was enough to give him a headache if he thought about it too long. 

But he could do nothing tonight, nothing but hope and plan. Plan for a way to escape to appear; hope that Mastermind wouldn't delve too deeply into Omi's mind until he could get him out of here. He wasn't a telepath by any stretch of the imagination, but even he realized that Omi's mental pathways were different enough on and off missions to arouse suspicions in an already suspicious and rival assassin. This was not the best deal he could have hoped for, but he'd take what he could get. Beggars and choosers and all that. 

But first things first, he needed sleep. Normally, he could run for long periods of time with little or no sleep, but this wasn't all him for now. He let himself sink into oblivion, where another part of his mind was happily planning to make breakfast for his enemies. He mentally rolled his eyes at the pictures and sent one more thought into that part of his mind, something that maybe he'd take with him for the next few days. 

_/We can never forgive the bad ones, Omi, Mamoru, whoever you are. Schwarz, all of them, are the bad ones, so we can't forgive them, not for everything they've done to us and those we love./_ He shook the mental image of his other mind. _/Do you hear me? Never forgive the bad ones./_

**#Never forgive the bad ones,#** echoed back to him, and he sank away again, pleased. 

_/Never forgive the bad ones. Hope you remember that when you get in here, Mastermind./_

_**/# We'll never forgive the bad ones... #/**_  



End file.
